


Love Me First

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing in the car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Adam wants to avoid adult responsibilities and kiss Shiro instead.





	Love Me First

“One more?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but a smile was slowly creeping onto his face. “Fine. One more.”

Leaning over the center console, he met Adam halfway and pressed his lips against his. But this time, Adam grabbed both of his cheeks and smooched him. Hard. So hard, in fact, that they separated with a smack and a resounding “MUA” from Adam, followed by many, many pecks.

“Hey!” Shiro laughed, and he pulled away, “You said only one.”

“That was one.”

“No, that was like ten.”

Adam sighed, dramatic as always, and leaned back in his driver’s seat to stare at Shiro with a wistful smile. “Sorry. I just love you a lot.”

Despite them having been married for 8 years and have probably said those words to each other a million times, it still managed to bring a blush to Shiro’s cheeks.

“I know,” he said, and he leaned over the console again for another kiss, in which Adam enthusiastically returned, “I love you too. But we need groceries.”

Adam, not surprisingly, pulled Shiro back and hummed against his mouth. “Groceries can wait. Love me first.”

“Adam, we’re already in the parking lot. We can do this afterwards—”

Adam whined and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, Shiro almost losing his balance and nearly falling on top of him. He managed to grab the car door and keep himself upright.

“Really?” Shiro laughed, and he finally gave in when Adam nuzzled his jaw, “Okay, okay…you’re impossible.”

The giggle that slipped from Adam’s lips right before they kissed for the fiftieth time was so irresistibly cute that Shiro really had no problem kissing the life out of him after all. He only started to regret his decision when he realized that, after making out with his whiny husband for half an hour in a car with very limited space, he would have to walk into the grocery store with a freshly made hickey on his neck.


End file.
